


The annoying princess and the big, brave hunter: A bedtime story by Daryl Dixon

by Valerie_Red



Series: Daryl's bedtime stories [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cutesy, Daryl is Bad at Relationships, Daryl tells the best bedtime stories, Fluff, Glenn is a princess, M/M, Set in the Prison Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Red/pseuds/Valerie_Red
Summary: Glenn can't sleep and wants Daryl to tell him a bedtime story. Daryl wants him to go the fuck to sleep, but comes up with a special bedtime story for him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel no one asked for!

"Tell me a bedtime story?" Glenn asked as Daryl walked past his room.

  
"The fuck?" Daryl huffed, which was the redneck's default response to any of the younger man’s requests, even now.

"Can't sleep," Glenn clarified. "So tell me a bedtime story.”

  
"Why the fuck should I? I got better ways to tire you out," he answered, although he didn't continue walking like Glenn had expected him to.

  
"Like?" Glenn asked with a small smile.

  
"Like making you carry my ass back to my room. I’m tired.” was his deadpan response.

  
"Not what I was hoping for," the boy huffed, hugging his pillow.

  
"I know," Daryl replied back, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you really serious about the bedtime story shit? Rick already fucking expects me to put his kid to sleep now, but the Dixon bedtime story collection is limited to “Go the fuck to sleep!” which also happens to be the summary of that story,” the hunter huffed, rubbing his temples.

  
"I think it's cute when you read to Judith," Glenn said, sitting up and patting Daryl's shoulder.

  
"Fucking call me cute again and I'll take the one inch of dick you have,” he said, his voice gritty and low with fatigue. "Fine, fucking fine..." he eventually caved, in, making the asian boy lay down with a shove and looking up at the ceiling for inspiration.

  
"Once upon a time, there was a princess named Glenn living in a very shitty castle dungeon," he started.

  
"The entire building's a prison, but okay..." Glenn chuckled, laying back on the bed and yawning.

  
"And she was very much in love with the big, brave hunter who lived out in the woods and brought food to the castle every day," Daryl continued.

  
"You live in block C, Daryl," Glenn pointed out, enjoying that story, despite Daryl being an ass.

  
"But the king of the Ricktatorship would not let it be so. If the princess and the hunter were screwing all day long, who would kill the peasants rattling at the castle gates and bring them food?" the hunter continued dramatically.

  
"Rick is my overprotective, evil dad now? Also, this is the one story I know where the peasants are bigger assholes than the evil king," Glenn snickered.

  
"Indeed they are assholes, for they wished to do unspeakable things to the princess," the redneck said, sticking out his tongue at the boy in the bed.  
"Well, at least someone would," he huffed back, smirking up the the prison's storyteller.

  
"Watch it, princess," Daryl warned him. "So the hunter promised the king that he would work hard, killing nasty peasants and protecting his children, if only he could have the princess by his side. The king agreed and so the two lived in semi-tolerance with brief intervals of intimacy after the hunter discovered what a demanding and horny little shit the princess was," he said,tucking Glenn in and getting up again.

  
"Aww~ You're not done yet, are you?" Glenn asked.

  
"I am. I told you a story, what else do you want?" Daryl groaned, aching to just lay down.

  
"I want a happy ending~"

 


End file.
